


Some Time Together

by Lilyachtli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Oneshot Collection(?), Overwatch Agent Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Possible Music References, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyachtli/pseuds/Lilyachtli
Summary: An Amélie Overwatch AU, but also a Christmas party in this chapter. Hopefully I made it clear enough that Amélie and Lena are recently engaged. If I didn't make that obvious enough in the text, please let me know. I might make this into a collection, so tell me what you think!





	Some Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First off, this is my first work EVER, so go easy on me! Comments, complaints, criticism, and ideas are obviously invited and allowed, so go ahead and give me some info. If you guys like this, I'll do some more, and I'm open to any ideas or prompts you throw at me. Unlike 99% of the people on this site, I don't have a Tumblr, so please leave what you have to say here, or go ahead and steal my work for your own page if you want to, but I'm not sure why you would. Anyways, thanks for stopping by, and I'll look into cranking a few more of these out!

     The artificial fire in the chimney crackled on its last breaths for life as the night grew longer. The living room was painted in an orange glow from the fire, illuminating the area in a strangely calming manner. The Vince Guaraldi Christmas album, known to many as the soundtrack for A Charlie Brown Christmas, hummed quietly from the stereos in the adjacent kitchen. In the far corner of the room sat a sofa and an Ottoman, occupied by not one, but two bodies; the smaller one resting on top of the other.

    Below the smaller body was Amélie Lacroix, once known as Widowmaker, the infamous Talon assassin; now hailed as the quiet, caring, and protective Overwatch sniper. Although she was now free of the evil organization's chains, her heart rate remained almost nonexistent, and her skin ranged from a sickly blue to a more healthy looking periwinkle. The figure on top of her was almost exactly opposite; the loud, rambunctious and young Lena Oxton was almost never able to slow down or shut up. Amélie caught that name in her mind as she drifted into thought. _Oxton._

   Her mind suddenly put the puzzle pieces together, and she couldn’t help but smile as she wrapped one arm over the warm body sprawled across her to adjust the modest ring on her left hand. Lena though she was taking a gamble when she decided to spend less on the ring itself and more on the wedding and honeymoon, because maybe the Frenchwoman really did enjoy unnecessary jewelry. Of course, Amélie agreed with the Brit’s decision, and also thought her nervousness about purchasing a more normal ring was cute. It was hard to imagine that only a year ago she was fighting this speedy young woman, and in one month more from now she would be taking her surname, allowing her to leave her tortured and awful past behind.

   Amélie was unaware of the consequences of reaching over the Brit’s body, who let out a quiet groan; leading Amélie to deduce her fiancé had fallen asleep. Nobody could blame the young Brit for being so tired anyways, as she had just spent the past month planning the extraordinary double-edged party that had just taken place. The first half of the party had begun much earlier in the day, which was a small brunch celebrating the couple’s engagement, and was followed by a massive Christmas party at the Oxton household; attended by the entire cast of the reformed Overwatch, their respective partners and friends, and even a few civilians like Lena’s other best friend Emily. The party was also an excuse for Lena to wear her favourite Christmas sweater, which she still wore. Surprisingly, the fabric didn’t bother the Frenchwoman beneath her, and only warmed up the cold woman even more. It was impossible for Amélie to describe how she was feeling now. After so many years of being locked away by monsters that infected her into their ranks, she was now having fun and embracing a festive mood she had never quite had, and to top it all off she was now covered by the warmest, charismatic, and definitely cutest blanket she or the world had ever seen.  
Amélie muttered some quiet apologies in French as she carefully pulled her arm away, but was soon stopped when a warm hand wrapped itself around her wrist and brought it back to rest over the Brit’s waist. Amélie giggled softly at the needy gesture, and slowly brought her other hand to the messy jungle of chestnut hair pressed against her chest. Amélie began slowly kneading and playing with the short, spiky locks, and quickly brought up a content purring noise from the small girl and a mutual sigh. Amélie continued mussing the Brit’s hair, and soon found herself matching the rhythm of Lena’s heartbeat and the small up and down movements of her chest. The softness and the warm smell of the hair (obviously a cinnamon-holly berry mixture to match the season,) was addicting to the blue woman, and she eventually spaced out but didn’t stop the petting motion. Even though she was certain the speedy girl on top of her had fallen asleep once more, the Brit slowly flipped herself over to face Amélie, and magically remained in her exact position as she was before. The golden eyes staring back at her were softened and complimented by the orange glow of the fire, and Lena’s hazel eyes gazed back, now dilated to capture every detail of the stunning Frenchwoman. Lena brought herself closer to the Frenchwoman’s full and healthy lips, and delicately connected hers with Amélie’s. Lena pulled back from Amélie with even more care than she did when she began the tender assault, and gave her love a small, kind smile.  
 

  “Happy Christmas, Amélie.”


End file.
